Computer networks provide a conduit for computers or other networked devices to exchange data. Networked devices, such as, but not limited to, various types of electronics, software based systems, and sensors, may be physically or wireless attached to a computer network. Each of these networked devices may collect and exchange data in a form of a message. For computer networks where a large quantity of messages are being transmitted over a short period of time (e.g., thousands of message per minute), a key challenge is to be able process a large quantity of incoming messages in real-time while minimizing a lag time of responses to the incoming messages.
For example, Message Queue Telemetry Transport (MQTT) is a messaging protocol that is useful for network communication where a small message footprint is required and/or network bandwidth is at a premium. However, even using a messaging protocol such as MQTT, processing of mass messages may be slowed due to an amount of time that it takes to establish a session for transmitting a response to each message.